eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Renton Thurston
レントン・サーストン (Renton Sāsuton) |first=*Manga Chapter 1 *Anime Episode 1 *Anime Sequel Episode 22 |last=*Manga Chapter 23 *Anime Episode (in AO) 24 |japanese=Yuko Sanpei (child) Keiji Fujiwara (adult) |english=Johnny Yong Bosch |age=14-16(E7) 31(AO) |race=Human(Allies) |gender=Male |hair=Saddle-Brown |eyes=Light Blue |height= |allies=Gekkostate(crew members) Eureka(Wife) Diane(sister) Adroc(father) Axel(grandfather) Maeter(adoptive-daughter) Link(adoptive-son) Maurice(adoptive-son) Ao Fukai(biological-son) |enemies=Dewey Novak }} is the main male protagonist of Eureka Seven. Character Renton Thurston is the son of the late military hero Adroc Thurston and co-pilot of the Nirvash TypeZERO. He is a rarely outgoing and emotional person possessing strong ideals and compassion yet is naive and tends to jump into matters before understanding what's going on. Before joining Gekkostate, he lived with his grandfather Axel Thurston in Bellforest, attending school and learning to be a mechanic in Axel's shop. He was heavily influenced by his sister Diane Thurston and believes that he will see her again one day. Though somewhat of a celebrity, being the son of a savior, Renton feels uncomfortable being the son of Adroc Thurston. His surname is recognized everywhere he travels, and he constantly feels as if he lives in his father's shadow. Renton believed Adroc was a poor father and abandoned his family for his research. Personality In season 1 and 2, Renton is a very outgoing and emotional person possessing strong ideals and compassion yet is naive and tends to jump into matters before understanding what's going on but was willing to protect his loved ones. He was childish, immature and shy about girls. While in the third season, Renton is shown to mature a bit. In season four Renton matures even further, coming into his own as a father to the kids. In AO he became a mature, calm, and serious but a loving father and husband. He is a strong man who is willing to sacrifice his life and happiness to protect his family but despite his major changes he still has a soft spot. Story After the Nirvash accidentally crashed into Renton's room next to Axel's garage, Renton met Eureka and fell in love with her at first sight. Renton's unusual link with Nirvash and responsibility over his father's Amita Drive motivated him to join Gekkostate. He came to Gekkostate to follow Holland Novak, his idol, and to be with Eureka, with whom he fell in love and swore to protect. His time with Gekkostate had been a difficult transition as he was subject to many pranks from crew members (especially Eureka's adopted children). He eventually comes to learn of the origin of Gekkostate and the atrocities that Holland, Eureka and the others are atoning for. Renton stayed with Gekkostate to train and in time his skill as a LFO pilot developed on par or above Eureka. That development affected a rift with Eureka as he desires her to return his love for her. His love for Eureka is not secret; everyone on board Gekko interferes in his love life. The crew members constantly want to know his progress and cheer him on. His relationship with both Nirvash and Eureka develops into a deep emotional and mental link that is noticed by Mischa. Renton has a special link with the Nirvash along with Eureka. Usually, both he and Eureka are necessary to activate the Amita drive, awakening Nirvash and allowing access to the power responsible for the Seven Swell phenomenon. Specifically, when Renton and Eureka achieve emotional agreement and wish for something, Nirvash reciprocates with the power of the Amita drive. If their feelings are in disconnect, the Amita drive cannot activate. However, there are some occasions where Eureka is present yet unconscious, and Renton alone convinces Nirvash to awaken. Renton summons the powers of Amita drive several times throughout the series. His very first time was triggered by an overwhelming need to protect Eureka during his delivery of the Amita drive to Nirvash and Gekkostate, resulting in the second Seven Swell phenomenon ever (the first being Adroc's disastrous experiment with Eureka). Renton and Eureka's primary antagonist early on is Anemone. During their battles with her, Renton usually ends up using the Amita drive. His first encounter with Anemone was when Gekkostate investigated an Aerial Coralian. He and Eureka traveled to it, and while battling Anemone in her TheEnd LFO, all three enter the Zone within the Coralian. There, all three share a strange "dream", with Eureka trying to find Renton, and Renton eventually meeting Anemone, who tries to kill him. As he is rescued by Eureka, he catches a glimpse of his sister before the dream ends. In the aftermath of the Aerial Coralian's disappearance, Renton and Dominic encounter each other, and although initially distrustful of each other, manage to cooperate to find medicine for the strange pain afflicting Eureka and Anemone. When the military and Gekkostate race to rescue Anemone and Eureka, respectively, Renton's wish to protect Eureka activates Nirvash, flooding the area with trapar, and he pilots the Nirvash back to the Gekko. Several days later, while the damage the Gekko took during the battle is being repaired in FAC-51, Renton meets Eureka and Anemone again within a house in a dream/hallucination. This time, Renton, in the form of Nirvash, defends Eureka from Anemone, in the form of TheEnd. Renton and Holland are often at odds with each other, with Holland being protective of Eureka and blaming Renton for Eureka's troubles, and Renton not understanding Holland's apparently cold-hearted actions. This is especially apparent during the incident where Eureka is nearly absorbed by the Scub within FAC-51. Holland blamed Renton for Eureka's deteriorating mental state. Holland was in truth partly justified. Eureka was troubled that Nirvash no longer talked to her and that her ability to pilot Nirvash was suffering compared to Renton. Meanwhile, Gekkostate finds an old miner within FAC-51, who is a great admirer of Renton's grandfather. When the miner discovers that Gekkostate has the Nirvash, he betrays them and unsuccessfully attempts to hijack it. When Eureka acknowledges her helplessness and offers to let Renton be Nirvash's pilot, he is still too stunned by the betrayal and shrugs her off. These factors, along with others unrelated to Renton, eventually lead to Eureka nearly being absorbed by the Scub. Renton's desperation to save the injured Eureka triggers another Seven Swell Phenomenon, inadvertently saving the Gekko, which was trapped by military forces. To heal Eureka, Holland accepts a mission to rescue a Vodarac high priest - only Vodarac priests can heal injuries related to the Scub. Renton, ignorant of this fact and the fact that Holland regards Eureka more important than his own life, accuses Holland of not caring about Eureka. Renton later discovers that he is mistaken and rescues Holland when Holland's own rescue attempt is botched. In the process, overwhelmed by frustration and anger, he reaches a "rider's high", losing the ability to control himself. By the time he returns to reality and sees the dismembered arm of a pilot he killed, he realizes that he has been killing people every time he destroys a KLF. Disturbed by this revelation and troubled by the crew's apparent lack of concern for his troubles, he is pushed over his limit after a miscommunication with Eureka, and Renton ran away from the Gekko. After traveling for a while, he encountered Charles and Ray, former squad members of SOF with Holland. During his time with them, he learned that his actions, no matter how good the intentions were, may end up doing more harm than good. Charles and Ray were glad to see that Renton had such a kind heart and began to love him. Renton learned to love the couple in return, and the couple proposed to adopt Renton as their son because Ray could not bear children. However, Charles learned that Renton came from Gekkostate, and Renton learns that Charles and Holland have a serious score to settle, which leads to a complicated altercation, leaving Renton confused and in the middle. He left the couple to return to Gekkostate and reunite with Eureka. On the way back, he encounters William Baxter, who by narrating a tale about his wife and asking Renton if there was anyone he wanted to be with should the world end, hardened his resolve to find Eureka. While Renton was away, Eureka took over his duties. Eureka missed Renton and eventually left to find him. She left the Gekko on a ref board just minutes before Renton's return, only to find herself in dangerous situation where she encounters Charles and Ray who are part of a large military fleet. Renton launched on Nirvash and rescued Eureka. Upon their reunion, they confessed their feelings for each other and created a new energy band different than the Seven Swell phenomenon. Since Renton knew that his previous way of fighting lead to the deaths of people, Renton took a more merciful method of combat by simply disarming enemy units. Nirvash responded to these feelings by releasing an energy wave that disabled every machine in the sky when Renton and Eureka shared this similar feeling. Renton and Eureka were sent to the brig after returning to the Gekkostate. Moondoggie gave Renton, Eureka, and the kids bulletproof vests and a gun while they stayed in the brig because Holland was expecting Charles and Ray. Charles and Ray managed to infiltrate the Gekko and engaged Holland and Talho. During the infiltration, Ray was enraged with Eureka for having the three children call her "mama" and wanted to kill her. Ray's animosity stems from the blame she places on Eureka for making her sterile. Renton, however, was looking after Eureka and pleaded with Ray to stop. Holland and Charles fought in the hangar bay until Charles died of excessive bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. Ray kissed Charles and detonated a bomb in his body. Ray escaped back to her ship and later tried to destroy Gekkostate again. Her second attempt failed and she paid the ultimate price of death. Renton remained confused by the nature of Charles and Ray's vendetta, but made tasty dishes akin to his experience with them in their memory. Eureka and Renton cooked and cleaned the entire ship. Everyone was impressed by Renton's cooking skills, but Talho ruined the moment by explaining the true nature of Eureka — she is a Coralian. Renton did not care and his desire to be with Eureka continued. During the watching of a film of the origins of the Nirvash, Renton discovered that his own grandfather had been instrumental in the fabrication of the lifting board that it used for trapar surfing, and also how Eureka came to be involved with the Nirvash. In a conversation, Eureka revealed she knew Adrock in his final days before he "died." Renton was upset over the matter, but it left Eureka confused. Renton felt he couldn't communicate with her and looked to adult magazines for advice. Hilda caught him reading the book and suspected he was thinking about sex. Renton knew it looked bad and even said, "It's not what you think!" After Holland ran after Renton and roughed him up, thinking he wanted to have sex with Eureka, he realized he was trying to communicate with Eureka and find out about his father. Eureka revealed to Renton that Adrock released the Amita Drive during the Seven Swell event and vanished. Before he was gone, he said he was doing it to protect his family. Renton always thought Adrock did not care for his family, but knowing his father lost his life thinking about his family gave Renton closure. Renton and Eureka later reached the Earth's true surface below the outer crust as they passed through the Great Wall with the help of Sakuya and the Vodarac priest Norb. They wandered around Earth for some time, slowly heading toward the Coralian Scub Command Center. Renton superficially injured himself to empathize his acceptance of Eureka's changing body, and his wound was infected. He developed a fever and began hallucinating for a while. During that time, Eureka tended to him but realized her scars started turning bright green. While tending to Renton, Eureka's body changed further, growing butterfly-like wings. Renton saw Eureka was nervous over her form and comforted her by saying that she looked prettier with the wings. When they finally reach the Scub command center, he encounters his big sister. It was also there that he found his father along with a small group of people constantly reading and learning about the Scub through a "library" that tells the true nature of the Scub. After talking with his sister and meeting his father, Anemone appeared to destroy the Command Center. Renton, along with Eureka and the kids, boarded Nirvash and engaged her. It was then Nirvash broadcasted Anemone's sad feelings and they decided to save her. While attempting this, Dominic appeared and TheEND changed through Anemone's joy. Once the Gekko and the Ginga made it beneath the surface, Dewey ended his life after a confrontation with the Novak brothers. Dewey made a countermeasure that would make either Anemone or Eureka as the new destructive Command Center. Eureka managed to avoid the event by rejecting the full transformation, but this still left her encased in a Coralian storm event with herself as the center. Gekkostate planned to engage the Coralian antibodies to rescue Eureka, and it was during this time Nirvash reacted to Renton's will. Nirvash's armor shattered, revealing a very different, evolved form of the archetype, with a single blue, human eye (the same color as Renton's eyes). Renton said he would rescue Eureka himself and used a destructive cannon to eliminate the Coralian antibodies to reach to the center of the Coralian storm. There, Nirvash broke through and Renton entered the center to rescue Eureka. He states that she has a choice to make but also states that he is choosing and that he has chosen to live with her and he does not change in anyway and remains human. Eureka embraced him and they kissed for the first time while Nirvash broke forth through the Coralian storm. The Command Center opened because of Nirvash, and the LFO's right eye opened to become pink (the same color as Eureka's coralian eyes). Nirvash emitted a powerful energy wave that etched "Renton loves Eureka" on the moon and a seven swell-like event that Gonzy said explained it as the "Second Summer of Love." Nirvash thanked Renton and Eureka for the experiences and they parted ways. As the couple wanders the world together, Axel who is now taking care of the kids, examines the documents that confirm Eureka and the kids took on the last name "Thurston." Afterward, Renton and Eureka are shown on the shoreline of a lake in a forest together holding hands. During the previews at the end of each episode, Renton is referred to as "the boy." Eureka Seven AO Sometime in the future, Renton and Eureka were awaiting the birth of their first (biological) child. Around this time, some of the Scub Coral began vanishing, prompting them to investigate. They used the Gekko as part of an experiment to see what was happening; Eureka was sent to 2025, where she met their second child, Ao Fukai. However, he was later reunited with his beloved when Ao helped return her home. By the time Eureka was pregnant with Ao and ended up back in 2012, Renton was being hailed as a genius for combining his knowledge of LFOs and Scub Coral. Renton is shown in the second Opening for Eureka Seven: AO, although only seen from behind. He finally made an appearance near the end of episode 22 in Eureka Seven: AO. He is shown in a different world the year 12021 near New York City; he comments that it's always the same no matter how far he goes and how many worlds he sees, & how "this" and many worlds have perished. Just then 7 pillars of light (similar to the one seen in episode 16) erupt into the Seven Swell Effect, and Renton calls to Nirvash, which now resembles an armored version of the Spec3 (based on the core physical structure), and tells him that Eureka is calling them, and with that they can put an end to everything and bring her back from that sky. It is thought that he is jumping between multiple universes looking for Eureka. Renton enters the seven swell in the Nirvash and is transported to AO's world. Ao witnesses the Nirvash emerging on his side and pursues in the Nirvash Neo. Renton notices that this world has scub coral too, destroying a large scub plant in one shot. The quartz flies out of the destroyed plant and is immediately absorbed by the Quartz gun. Renton notices his pursuers and immobilizes the Nirvash Neo, using his ref board to land on the LFO, and uses the security code to open the cockpit and demands to know the whereabouts of it's original pilot Eureka. He notices Ao's Coralian eyes and realizes Ao's identity just as the Pied Piper team contacts Ao telling him that Eureka has appeared on the Triton. Renton asks Ao to bring him to Eureka. Aboard the Triton, Renton and Eureka are finally reunited(Although Eureka is in holographic form). The two speak briefly about her situation and about Ao, and Eureka tells Renton that Ao has what he seeks. Eureka once again disappears. Ao and the crew of the Triton realize that their visitor is Renton Thurston, Eureka's husband and Ao's father. Ao attempts to punch his father, but is held back by Ivica, who asks Renton about Eureka's situation. Georg explains that the Scub Coral, aiming to avoid the Limit of Questions, sought a way to travel between universes and used Quartz to achieve this. Renton speculates that Eureka must have turned herself into Quartz when she attempted to dispose of the dangerous large collection of Quartz, and she wished only to be transported to a different time and place, which caused her to be unable to materialize at a particular destination. Ivica and Rachel tell Renton of the Quartz Gun and it's ability to alter the course of history when it is used, and Ao tells him that there is enough charge left for one shot. On the island of Okinawa, Renton meets the man who raised Ao, and thanks him for taking care of Ao and Eureka. Ao asks Renton what he was doing while Eureka was missing for 10 years, and Renton responds that for him Eureka has only been gone for a short time. Renton explains to Ao that they had used the Gekko to travel to Ao's world, learning that the Scub Coral had travelled deep into this world's past in an attempt to evade the Secrets, who were produced naturally by the world to prevent the Scub Corals' invasion. The secrets pursued the Scub Coral through their holes in time, causing the phenomena known as "Scub Bursts". In the future, mankind would become extinct due to these Scub Bursts. Eventually the secrets considered them as enemies too(possibly due to Eureka being a Coralian herself). Renton & Eureka, who was at this time pregnant with Ao, were attacked by a large number of secrets. To save Eureka from the Secrets, Renton forced her to enter the pillar of light to be transported to another time, telling her that he would stay and kill all the Scub, and that he didn't want to make her kill her own kind. Eureka emerged in Ao's time where the she fell from the sky and was saved by the Okinawan people, and soon gave birth to Ao. Ao asks Renton why he's trying so hard to destroy the Scub, to which Renton replies that it's his responsibility as an adult. In the past they fought to protect the Scub and inadvertantly caused the Scub Bursts to happen. Renton then leaves quickly, telling Ao that he's going back to the future, entering the Nirvash and taking the Quartz gun. Ao pursues Renton in the Nirvash Neo. Renton apologizes to Ao, telling him that he will use the Quartz gun to destroy the first Scub Coral in this world, erasing them from all the timelines effectively, returning everything to normal in the process. Ao angrily tells him that there is only one shot left, and his plans will strand Eureka in her state of limbo between worlds. Renton replies that Eureka is prepared for this outcome, and father and son begin to battle in each of their "Nirvash". Truth speaks to Ao, apparently having become the archetype of the Nirvash Neo after being hit by the Quartz gun before. Renton angrily attacks the Nirvash Neo, asking why that machine has an archetype. He tells Ao to get out of that Nirvash, and that there should not be another one with an Archetype. Ao fires back at his father, and the Quartz gun is dropped. The gun begins to fly high into the air, and both of them pursue it, continuing to battle. Ao says that gramps told him about his sister, and Renton is shocked. After being born, Renton and Eureka's first child turned to stone and died. In a high trapar density environment the Human and Coralian cells in the child rejected each other. Because of this, they chose Ao's world, which Eureka discovered by accident, because of it's lack of Trapar in the environment their child would be able to survive. They tried to destroy any Scub Coral that did exist there. Ao thanks his father for going so far to keep him alive, but tells him that it isn't right. He tells Renton that he has a dear friend who is infected by Scub, and wonders what would happen to all of those infected if their plan succeeds. Renton says that if they've merged with Scub, they might disappear. Ao angrily replies that erasing something thats wrong does not make it right. He flies ahead, grabbing the Quartz gun. Ao heads for the Okinawan pillar of light, planning to save his mother. A tearful Fleur begs him not to go, but Ao and the Nirvash Neo disappear into the pillar with Renton in hot pursuit. Using the Quartz, Ao travels back in time to when Eureka disappeared with the quartz. He is reunited with his mother and they embrace, Renton arrives as well. Ao tells Eureka to go with Renton, and that he will send them home. Eureka protests at first but ultimately joins Renton in the Nirvash. Ao absorbs all the quartz with the quartz gun and fires it at a massive amount of Secrets entering the sky, destroying them and in the process erasing Secrets from all timelines. As Ao's parents are returning to their future version of Earth through the light pillar, Ao sees a different Earth, one in balance with Coral and the moon with Eureka's and Renton's name carved into it. Relationships Eureka Eureka, also refer to as the girl in Eureka Seven, has been with Renton ever since Nirvash TypeZERO had crashed at Axel Thurston's garage. Renton fell in love with Eureka at first sight, although Eureka didn't respond back to it till later episodes. In the later episodes, especially during seasons 3 and 4, Eureka and Renton were seen holding hands and always together. Holland once said, "Eureka's partner is you Renton" according to Episode 34. The relationship goes deeper when the Nirvash needs both Eureka and Renton to maximize its capability with a balance. Though this love is similar with the love Sakuya has with Norb and Anemone with Dominic, Eureka and Renton seems most natural and most interesting, since the creators focus the story on both of them. Eureka never formally marries Renton, but the record book Axel Thurston wrote that Eureka was Renton's wife, and the kiss in Episode 50 with the lake scene allows viewers to presume Eureka and Renton are eventually formally married. In Eureka Seven: AO they got fully married and had two biological children. One was a daughter (died at child birth) and one son named Ao Fukai Maurice, Maeter, Linck Maurice, Maeter, and Linck are Eureka adopted kids; however, it was later described as Renton's adopted kids as well, according to Axel Thurston's family book. Though the first two seasons, the relationship between Renton and the kids were hostile, shown by them playing pranks like sewing his zipper shut. In the later seasons their relationship deepens and in episode 50, Maurice was able to implicitly call Renton "papa". Implicitly prior to episode 50, Maurice also offer a fruit to Renton when they were in the "promised land" which turns out to be Earth, further states Maurice's acceptance of Renton as his father. In the final episode, he openly refers to Renton as his papa before he left to rescue Eureka. Maeter and Linck have not clearly stated their feelings toward Renton, but several scenes allows viewer to presume that they too feel as though Renton is their "papa". Gekkostate Renton's relationship with the Gekkostate is simple. In the first season, Renton was the "busboy of the Gekko" and was forced to do maid-work and looking after the Gekko Market. Renton was able to pilot the Nirvash typeZERO with Eureka, but ever since Eureka was hospitalized, Renton was forbidden to be on the Nirvash. This vanishes in later episodes. In the latter parts of the show subsequent to his abandonment and then return, the members of Gekkostate exhibit greater mutual respect for Renton and are more open towards him as both individuals and fellow shipmates, especially after discovering his status as being "Eureka's partner". Furthermore, Renton gained their trust, especially Holland Novak's. Eventually, his relationship with the members of Gekkostate evolves into a familial one, which is affirmed by Ken-Goh by referring to Renton as "their son" in the last episode. Talhou also takes on more of a maternal role with Renton, and to a certain extent, Eureka after his return to the Gekkostate. Holland also seems to adopt a somewhat similar role with him as a secondary surrogate father figure following Charles Beams' death. Renton also emphatically insists on calling Moon Doggie "Brother Doggie", establishing him as his older brother. Holland's final words toward Renton were "It's just like him to graduate without consent". Charles and Ray When Renton left the Gekkostate, he met Charles and Ray Beams in a town. The two of them brought him to their ship and allowed him to stay. Through the while he was with them, they treated Renton as their son and Renton was happy. Charles taught Renton about the winds and to feel them. Then Renton discovered what they really were, and left them. When Renton joined back with the Gekkostate, Charles and Ray were killed by Holland, and with that Renton changed a bit more and realized what Charles taught him was the thing for him to save Eureka. Ao Fukai Ao had always hated Renton when he was a kid because he thought he was a deadbeat dad who left him and Eureka. After hearing the truth from Eureka's past self and his guardian telling him that Renton was fighting for them. His hatred towards him lightened, but he still wanted to punch him when they first met. After hearing why Renton wanted to destroy the coral he was touched and happy to know his father loves him and decided to save Eureka by having her reunite with Renton because of the sacrifice his father made and now kind of loved him. See also ja:レントン・サーストン Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven characters Category:Eureka Seven: AO characters